A Leg, a Shoulder, and a Puzzle Piece
by Mike Coppola
Summary: What happened after Dr. Gordon went to get help? This fanfic will tell you that. It is divided into two chapters, Dr. Gordon's tale, and Adam's aftermath. Dedicated to Gregg Hoffman, R.I.P.
1. Lawrence

This is what happened after Zep died and Dr. Gordon said he would get help. Dedicated to Saw Producer, Gregg Hoffman, R.I.P. May Heaven Be Good For You.

I was in pain, mostly in my leg. Adam was there crying, wishing for me to stay. I felt as if we've grown attached to each other over this experience. Enough time wasted, I have to save him, myself, and my family. "If I don't make it, then I will bleed to death", I warned him. He screamed, but I continued to crawl out of there. But to tell you the truth, crawling would be an exaggeration at this point. I made one last promise to him, a brave and brief one, but a promise. "I wouldn't lie to you." And with that said, I left. My leg was in extreme pain, and I was feeling like a jug of water, with the water emptying it, which would be my blood. I didn't even know how much blood I was losing, and frankly I didn't care, I just wanted to have enough to get out. As I crawled down the first hall from the door, a body laid at the end of it. Who could that be? I crawled down to him, and looked at it, although it was getting harder to see anything each moment, but I recognized him, it was Tapp. "Damnit Tapp. Why?" That was all I could say. I went around the corner, to the next hall, it was like waiting to get on the best roller coaster, it would be like a gift, a memorable experience, just like this one was. I heard something then.

"Game over."

Jigsaw! But how? Adam killed him. Unless Zep was a decoy of some sort, but I didn't think about it too much until I heard, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" and the door shutting. No! Adam's locked in! I turned around, and I heard footsteps coming closer, and although I was dragging myself as fast as I could, I finally saw the figure, staring at me from the other end of the hall. He was an old man, bald, and somehow looked familiar, like a patient. Like a patient...like a patient...like a patient. Aha! "Hello...doctor. I want to congratulate you on making it this far. But you will never get out. You will bleed to death."

"What?", I managed to get out. What was he going to do to me? Why me? I got out of the room didn't I? "You failed your game, Lawrence. And people who don't appreciate life, should not be able to escape. Let us see how far the remainder of your life will carry you." But I was already around the corner by the time he said that. He didn't move at all, but I didn't care. I saw a ladder at the end of the hall. A way out! I'll survive! Yes! I was picturing it now. I would be in the street, some cop would drive by and notice me. I could reveal Jigsaw, and get Adam and myself help, maybe I could even find Alison and Diana, if they are still alive. It was a happy thought. I slithered down to the end of the hall, grabbed the bottom of the ladder, and attempted to make my way up. No luck. Try again Lawrence! You have to save Adam! I pulled myself hallway up, stopped for a moment, and tried to continue onwards before I fell back down the ladder again. I finally reached the top and got myself up and balanced on it. I reached for the knob, pulled up a little more, still couldn't reach it, pulled up a little more, got it! I slowly pulled the knob, oh sweet glory, oh sweet victory! I turned it, pushed myself forward, and opened what seemed to be an upward door, maybe a trapdoor, possibly leading to the sewers.

"What the fuck?", I screamed as I saw to my horror, that I was in a room, of a big house, instead of a sewer or on a street. "No!", I barely managed to yell. And at this moment, I couldn't hear anything, I barely could see, and couldn't move a muscle. Then I lost all hope, all strength, and all determination and fell down, hitting my left shoulder on part of the ladder, throwing me over, and smashing down on the ground, straight on my head. Ouch! I knew then that I was about to die in a few seconds. I barely managed to whisper, what would my last whisper, "I'm sorry." My eyes grew dark, my head was numb, and I slowly fell into darkness. I was finally dead.


	2. Adam

This is what happened after Zep died and Dr. Gordon said he would get help. Dedicated to Saw Producer, Gregg Hoffman, R.I.P. May Heaven Be Good For You.

By the way, this will follow Saw II, so he won't cut his leg off or leave the spot at all.

My shoulder hurt. I was getting numb all over and was crying like a fucking baby. Dr. Gordon crawled away from me and said that he was going to get help, and he was would bleed to death if not. I couldn't stand it. I screamed. Why now? He seemed so close to me now, but it felt more like a betrayal. He knew he couldn't get help, so he must just be leaving me, to die and rot here, just like him. NO! Lawrence, please don't go! I kept screaming for him, but he was gone by now. I wonder if he really trying to get out, and if so, if it were possible. No! It's impossible! Maybe Jigsaw here has the key. I started reaching into his pockets for anything, just anything that could help. Aha! Wait a minute. This is a tape. A tape? But...but...but...huh? "How?", I muttered. The tape was telling me that Zep was poisoned or something and had to kill Alison and Diana to get it. But...how? I was in pain, confusion, and almost death and I realized then, that I was royally screwed. Wait a minute. The man in the middle of the room was standing up. Huh? WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON! I couldn't believe it. My mind went everywhere, I was baffled. Damn. What's going on? The man took off his fake bullet wound mask. Fuck! He conned us! Lawrence! Wait. What is he going to do with Lawrence?

"The key...is in the bathtub."

What? The bathtub. But...shit! I pulled the plug when I woke up. I was in total shock. My fucking anger was the reason I'm dead? No way! I'm gonna kill you motherfucker! I reached for the gun and was about to fire. ZAP! AHHHHH! DAMN! NOT AGAIN! My mind went blank for a few seconds after the shock. I woke up back to reality. Where is he going?

I'm such a fucking idiot! Shit! He's leaving! And all I had to do was lift my head out of the tub? No! It's not my fault! Jigsaw! You fucker! You put me in a bathtub! Who wouldn't freak out at almost death? Just like now. You fucker!

"Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you, not anymore. Game over."

"NOOOOOOOOO! Let me out! Damn! I want to live! Let me out! GET ME OUT OF THIS SHIT! Please! NO! LET ME OUT! NOOOOOO!"

I screamed and screamed until I realized that the screaming wouldn't help me at all. So what the fuck do I do now? Maybe I should wait here and die. The smell of Zep was starting to get to me.

"Fuck!", I yelled. "You fucking bitch Jigsaw!" What was I supposed to do now? I mean how do I get out now? My shoulder was killing me, quite literally, the smell of Zep was torture, Lawrence was gone, and so was my life, and I didn't want to cut my leg off like he did in this condition. So what was I to do now? I kept asking myself that. I kept asking myself that for thirty minutes, until my whole body went numb, until the smell went away, until I went insane.

"What do I do now? What do I do now? What do I do now? What do I do now? What the fuck do I do now? Maybe I'm crazy. Or maybe I'm just a fucked up bastard who didn't care about his life."

I started to think about Heather, my ex-girlfriend who left me because I was too angry. She left me for another photographer named Michael.

"Fuck you Jigsaw! I hope you die! Here's a suggestion, maybe you can fuck up my friend Michael! Huh? He's a photographer, just like me! You goddamn fucking bastard! When I get out, I'm gonna kill you!" Shit! Who was I talking to? He didn't care. Maybe it was actually my fault. Maybe if I hadn't screwed it up. Maybe I could've kept Heather, so I wouldn't be here, and maybe I could've seen that cop's plan coming, and Dr. Gordon might not of been here either. I was weak, and I realized that I was gonna die in a few minutes, judging by the colossal amount of pain I was receiving. But I didn't care. I just wanted to finish my life and go to heaven. I started to pray, to apologize to God for my mistakes, for my actions, and for all I have said against you, heavenly father. Take me, to do as you please. I decided to say one last thing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all I have done! Thank you Jigsaw. You helped me. Goodbye."

I closed my eyes, leaned against the wall, and waited. It was almost over, and you know, maybe I'll see Lawrence in Heaven some day. Goodbye, Lawrence. Goodbye Heather. Goodbye Jigsaw. Goodbye life. And with that, I fell asleep into death. I could see a light in the distance. I was free.

Jigsaw, watching the monitors, looked over, and for a moment, you could've seen a tear fall from his eye.

"He finally learned."


End file.
